Smoke and Peaches
by ToxiNeena
Summary: It was Lucy's favorite scent. Why? Because the first time they made love, it was all she could smell when she fell asleep in his arms... NaLu. Lemon.


_**WARNING: THIS FIC IS RATED M. HEAVY M. If you are made uncomfortable by intense sexual situations, or harsh language, then I advise you to turn back now. This is your warning, in big, bold letters. Please do not leaves flames after reading the content, thank you :)**_

_**Okay, now that I've got the warning over and done with... THIS THING WAS 25 PAGES LONG. Holy crap. I've never, ever, EVER written anything so long in my LIFE. Seriously, you guys... It was like the lemon that would never end! Granted, this is only my second try at a lemon...so...I hope it's not too...bad. XD Some of the terminology had my face redder than a tomato, because I didn't want to make it seem like it was all scientifical and whatnot... so, yeah. LEMON. Yum.  
**_

_**Read and enjoy! And also, if you could leave helpful reviews, that would be lovely! As stated above, this is only my second try at a lemon, so there's bound to be something that I either got wrong or that isn't...detailed enough *blush*. Wow. Okay. Enough. REVIEW!  
**_

* * *

_**Smoke and Peaches  
**_

_It was Lucy's favorite scent. Why? Because the first time they made love, it was all she could smell when she fell asleep in his arms..._

* * *

How it had started, neither of them knew, exactly. One moment they were sitting together at her kitchen table, enjoying a nice plate of mangos and peaches, having a meaningless conversation, and the next…they were on the floor in a tangled mess, the fruit strewn across the table and its juice dripping down the sides of the counters. Had it been any other person, Lucy supposed it wouldn't have been as awkward and that they might've just sprung back up and worried about the sticky mess on her table and countertops… But…unfortunately, the person now straddling her, both of his knees caging her hips and his eyes bearing into hers, was Natsu.

And, the heavens knew that neither of them would be able to bounce back up after something like this. Because, well, neither of them really wanted to move. So neither of them dared to.

Lucy stayed pleasantly trapped underneath of him, feeling the heat of his body radiating in nearly tangible waves and smelling that scent of smoke—not the cigarette kind, but the campfire kind—and peaches that clung to his body; it was a bit intoxicating and it made her feel dizzy. Vaguely, she wondered how such a combination—smoke and peaches—could smell so good… But, the thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she watched, with bated breath, as he suddenly licked his dry lips.

"Luce…" he said in a strange voice, his eyes tearing from hers and traveling down her body.

She looked different underneath him, he thought. Maybe it was the lighting, but, with her loose hair spilled across the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, and her big, _big_ brown eyes blinking up at him from underneath those thick lashes, and her full lips pressing together, he found that it was a good sort of different.

An excellent sort of different, really. She looked absolutely angelic at the moment.

Those full lips of hers parted, drawing his immediate attention. "Natsu…I…" But her voice died off. Mostly because he licked his lips again.

His lips… She shivered. She'd never really stared at his lips before, preferring much more to stare at his eyes which were always so expressive and unhindered. But, his lips at this moment had her full attention. She didn't know why, though. They looked rough, dry and cracked, as though he'd never even heard of lip balm; still, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

And Natsu noticed this. She was staring right back at him. He didn't mind as much, because he, too, was staring at her—but not at her eyes, which usually held his attention. It was her lips that held him now—they looked moist, soft as a cloud, and so, so pink, just like the rest of her. He wanted to lean back though, because he didn't want to be caught staring at her mouth. She tended to hit him if he stared at her body for long periods of time, claiming that he was being a 'lecherous pervert'.

At the same time, he didn't want to lean back. She could go ahead and call him a pervert if she liked, but he just wanted to stare at her face some more…stare at her, and wonder, foggily, what it would be like…to feel those soft lips against his own. He blinked. That was crossing the line—he was _not_ supposed to imagine what it was like to, of all things, _kiss_ his partner. It was an unspoken taboo.

Beneath him, Lucy watched as his eyes changed ever so slightly—they were filled with confusion and with something else. He couldn't have looked more adorable though, in her opinion, with his tanned face flushed, his cracked lips pursing in thought, his pink brows drawing together and his eyes widening but filling with restraint. He appeared torn over something—and about that something, Lucy had no clue. But, what she did know was this: one, he was straddling her, and two, she wasn't minding it the least bit. It puzzled her the more she thought about it, really. She'd never liked it when Natsu had cornered her before, or stalked her into her bathroom, or even snuggled into her bed. What made mounting her so different?

Subconsciously, her own tongue darted out to caress her suddenly un-moist lips.

Natsu's sharp eyes didn't miss this. In fact, they were drawn to the action, watching like a hawk as she slowly dragged her tongue, all pink and tiny, across her bottom lip and then swiped it quickly across the top one. _Tantalizing_, was the only word that came to mind.

And suddenly, as their eyes met, Lucy knew exactly what made this different.

She wanted to kiss him.

The thought made her turn pink up to the roots of her hair, because, _hello_, kissing _Natsu?_ Of all the people in the world, the dense dragonslayer who probably hadn't kissed anyone in his entire life? Not to mention the fact that he was her teammate, her best friend too…it was so wrong to think about something like that. _Kissing him_. Oh, just the thought of it made her want to bury her face in shame. What he would have thought of her had he known what she'd admitted to herself…

Still. Though she knew it was wrong, in all senses of the word, she couldn't help but imagine it… Him, leaning down ever so slowly until their noses brushed, his breath fanning across her face in short pants, his eyes looking right into her own, and then his lips, cracked and dry and all, melding with hers… It just, it sounded so _perfect_. So tempting…

She wanted it, she realized. She wanted it badly. She wanted him to kiss her…

_But it's wrong,_ a voice told her quietly in the back of her head.

_But it sounds so right,_ she told it back.

_But he won't want to kiss you…_

_But I won't know until I try…_

She gulped. No. She could never ask him, much less _force_ him, to kiss her. That was just absurd. Preposterously absurd. After all, this was Natsu, of all people. He probably thought kissing was gross, and he probably thought she would be weird for wanting to do it so randomly, and he probably thought that she would be a pervert.

Probably, probably, probably…

Oh. To hell with all those probablies!

"Natsu…kiss me…?"

The question, so soft, so tentative, that it would have been mistaken for a whisper in the wind, caused the dragonslayer, still straddling his partner, to tense. Kiss…her…? She wanted him to kiss her? The muscles in his legs and arms felt suddenly too tight, too tense, and he stared down at her owlishly, blankly, wondering if she had really just said what he thought she had.

According to the sudden stain of red on her cheeks, and the way she tugged on her lip between her upper and lower teeth, his non-verbal question was confirmed.

She had really just asked him to kiss her…

He was hesitant. Would it be wrong to do it? Partners, after all, were just that—partners. They weren't supposed to kiss, they were supposed to be friends and rely on one another… But…if Lucy wanted him to kiss her…he found that he couldn't, he just couldn't, turn down the request.

So he did. It was simple—he ducked his head, watching her all the while as he re-moistened his lips, and grazed her upper lip with his own. It was such light contact that neither of them really even felt it—so light, so cautious, so hesitant, as if he were scared to do it wrong.

Which he was. He was terrified to do it wrong, he'd never kissed anyone before—_never_. A fact which Gray often made fun of him for. And he knew for a fact that Lucy had kissed plenty of people—her handfuls of boyfriends that she'd had over the past few years, and her friends, whom she would peck on the cheek every once in a while. She knew what it was like to kiss people, and the thought intimidated him. What if he…wasn't good? Actually, he knew he would be bad at it right off the bat. Hardly anyone ever was good at something that they were trying for the first time.

Natsu sucked in a breath. He wanted to do it again, try it again, make sure that he could actually give a satisfying kiss to his partner. But, before he could do so, there were soft hands around his neck, guiding his face back down again, and even softer lips melting against his own. Surprise took hold of him as his eyes flew open, only to stare into chocolaty depths that shimmered. Her fingers on both hands gripped the sides of his neck while her thumbs moved to cup his cheeks, a motion that made him sink into her and relieve the pressure that was building up in his knees from being pressed against cold tile for so long.

Lucy exhaled when she felt his weight settling onto hers, the air puffing out through her nose, and she had to pull her head back in order to grab more oxygen. She inhaled deeply.

More.

Without warning, the blonde dove back in for yet another kiss—startling Natsu, who let his lips part in shock. And Lucy took advantage over this by opening her own mouth in an invitation, letting just the tip of her tongue poke out and swipe his upper lip. Again, he was startled by this. But, the dragonslayer was a fast learner—he copied her exactly, and when their tongues accidentally met, both shuddered.

Lucy felt the shiver travel through his body at the same time as her own, and she couldn't help but shiver again. He was a clumsy kisser, no doubt about it. And despite having a preference for experienced men, she found that his inexperienced, fumbling, sloppy motions were enough to melt her insides and make her feel all warm. It surprised her. Initially, she'd just wanted a kiss—just one; a single, tiny, kiss of curiosity due to the heat of the moment. But, now…she wanted more. His scent, smoke and peaches, was still filling her nose, and his body heat was travelling through their layers of clothing and still warming her from the inside out.

It was intoxicating.

So intoxicating that it was making her head spin. But, perhaps that was just the need for air. The blonde detached their mouths again, drawing in air, and to her utter shock…Natsu leapt at her mouth again. Like a starving man begging for food, like a fish that needed water. His lips were back on hers, fumbling again, slanting again, and his hands reached up to tangle in her hair. This really did surprise her as she had been the obviously dominant one, but, now, it appeared as though he were taking control, because he let out the strangest noise.

A grunt of satisfaction.

Another shudder rippled through Lucy's body when she felt it—the grunt—vibrate through their connected mouths and down her throat. He was…enjoying himself. He didn't think she was weird, he wasn't pushing her away, he actually liked the fact that he was kissing her…

This alone was enough to send Lucy back into the kiss with renewed vigor. The hands that had cupped his cheeks now moved so that they could play with the hair at the base of where his skull met his neck, fingers twirling and tugging at the pink strands. He did the same to her, fisting his hands in her too-soft hair that smelled way _too_ good and looked way _too_ pretty as it clashed with the white tiles of the floor. It was all too much—her hair, the way it smelled like flowers, the way it felt like silk, the way it easily glided in between his fingers as they toyed with the strands. Too perfect.

Natsu broke apart with a gasp.

He'd never known that a kiss could be so…powerful, so tempting, so _thrilling_. It was…a bit dangerous, and a bit easy to get addicted to. It was at this time that he realized that he needed to stop. Feeling the way he was now, after just a kiss, he knew what it would lead to, and with the atmosphere…he was certain it was heading down that road.

Natsu was not stupid. Ignorant and inexperienced, yes; but stupid? No. He was the farthest thing from that.

His voice came out hoarser than he expected when he said, "Lucy…I…I think…"

He didn't get the chance to finish because Lucy was suddenly ravishing his mouth again. Gone was the sweet, hesitant kiss that had started, because now, her lips conveyed passion and hunger. It was a bit rougher, a bit tougher, a bit more demanding. Teeth bumped here and there, noses clashed awkwardly—mostly due to his fumbling, of course—and every once in a while, he accidentally bit her lip. But she didn't seem to mind, in fact, it seemed to egg her on.

"Natsu," her voice ragged and in between fast kisses, "please," another kiss, "don't stop."

Her plea made him still.

She didn't want to stop…she wanted to go forward with this, even though he was sure that she knew what would entail. Of course _he_ wanted to continue—any coherent male would have wanted to continue, because, hell, Lucy was gorgeous; the single most beautiful thing on the planet, in his opinion—but he knew that girls were a lot more sensitive to this kind of thing. He knew that they never just gave their bodies away to anyone who asked, unless, of course, it was their job to do so.

She wanted him to go on… It was her wish, her desire.

"You sure?" he asked her, trapping her upper lip like she had done to him a few moments before.

She, in retaliation, bit his bottom lip and then sucked on it sweetly, her eyes clouded. "_Yes…_" it was breathed in his face.

With that simple word of confirmation, their heated kiss intensified. It was all tongue and teeth, nipping and tugging at lips, greedily taking oxygen from each other's mouths as if fighting for survival. Both were gasping for air as neither would relent enough time to properly breathe before diving back in and melding together, eager to feel that sense of pleasure.

It felt so good.

Really good. Too good. Lucy, already, was feeling a familiar heat in the pit of her stomach.

Hands began moving again, tracing down necks, pulling hair, running fingers over delicate, soft skin. Lucy sighed, liking the way the tips of Natsu's finger constantly lingered near her earlobe, drawing patterns on the side of her neck there. He was getting better at kissing, she thought faintly as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He was picking everything up so fast, at a rate that pleased her.

He was a natural.

Smiling, Lucy peeled her mouth away from his—trying not to laugh at the pout he made instantly—and dragged her lips across his neck. It was a step further, a definite sign of where this all was heading; and it was heading there fast. Natsu, above her still, tensed when he felt her mouth on his neck. It was a sensual gesture, her mouth planting kisses all along the column of his throat, open-mouthed and hot, her tongue daring to lick a few spots. She breathed out cold air, directly over top of her last kiss, and the chill left his body shivering again.

She kissed his skin again, tenderly, taking her time to sweetly graze her mouth, teeth and tongue all around his neck and eventually, up to his earlobe. She bit him there, making him jump.

He hadn't been expecting that.

But he wasn't opposed to it either, because, next, he was smirking and gently pushing her back down. She frowned up at him—part of her was worried that he wasn't entirely pleased with the fact that she'd actually _bit_ him—confusedly. But, when he began assaulting her neck in the exact same way, teeth and tongue and all, she squirmed before letting out a gasp. His teeth nicked her pale flesh, dragging down her small neck and leaving behind tiny red lines.

She gasped again—her neck had always been so, very sensitive.

And this sound, a sound that Natsu came to find that he _loved_ to hear, made his stomach clench. But not in a bad way, in a good way. A very, _very_ good way.

In fact, it was so good that he began to press their hips together, wanting to be closer to her, feel her body with his own. And she reacted to this instantly. When their hips touched, Lucy jerked, her breath catching in her throat. Already, that heat in her belly was expanding. She wasn't even undressed and yet…she had never felt more…aroused. So she did what she needed in order to help cope with that—she ground her hips into his.

The moment Natsu felt her squirm beneath him was the moment that he pulled away from her neck—feeling faintly satisfied that he'd left enough marks on her neck to last for a few weeks—and stared down into her eyes again. Lucy blinked up at him, noticing the haze in his eyes, and feeling certain that she looked the same way. And indeed she did. Her lips were reddened and fuller from the harsh kisses, her cheeks were stained pink, and her eyes that were usually crystalline clear were clouded with what Natsu easily deduced as lust.

It was an erotic image that would forever be burned into the depths of his brain, he was sure.

Lucy writhed again.

Natsu inhaled sharply as her hips bumped his—he could clearly smell, even through all the layers of her clothing, the scent of her obvious arousal. And it made that clenching in his stomach change into a burn. It smelled so sweet, so tempting, so good…so Lucy. Nothing had beckoned him more than the scent radiating from the sweetest center of her being.

He wanted it. He wanted it badly, to taste it, to smell it more closely, to see it for himself.

Again, his eyes locked with hers in a silent question. Could he move forward with this? Was she still sure that she wanted this? Was it okay for them to continue?

Lucy, as if deciphering these questions, huffed at him in what appeared to be annoyance before she, unceremoniously, grabbed the hems of her shirt and tore it over her head. It was his answer, he supposed, because he found himself staring face to face with her breasts, covered in pink bows and lace. The breasts that nearly every woman in the guild was colored green for. And he knew exactly why now…

They looked so soft, so nice, so large, so touchable, so _perfect_. And they were all his.

The dragonslayer didn't waste a single second before grabbing both of them, one in each of his hands, and squeezing. Yeah, they were so soft…the softest thing he'd ever felt, and—he felt his stomach growing tight at the thought—they were so big that they _spilled_ between the crevasses of his fingers. Tanned hands groping creamy mounds covered in pink lace and bows, he leaned down and kissed Lucy again. She breathed into his mouth as both of his hands squeezed again—apparently, she liked when he did that. And it filled his chest with some sort of pride.

This continued for minutes—Natsu squeezing, un-squeezing, loving the way Lucy gasped each time he did so, and paying particular attention to the way her breasts were so elastic-like—before something else came to his mind; something that he'd been wanting to try. He released Lucy's lips, to which she sighed in resignation, and closed her eyes. His hands on her breasts felt too good, like a massage, but rougher, and she was sure that with the way he was squeezing, there would be ten little dot-like bruises on the skin of her breasts the next morning. But this thought was driven to the back of her mind when heat suddenly met the cloth-covered skin of one mound.

Lucy inhaled at the sensation before her eyes snapped open to see what, exactly Natsu was doing. Green met brown as he looked directly into her eyes, one of his hands kneading her left breast, and the other, along with his mouth, kneading her right.

He was sucking on her through her bra.

The thought made her groan and her hands flew up to his head to press his mouth closer. He grinned against the soft material that guarded her breasts, rewarding her behavior by opening his mouth and latching on to the center, his tongue running over the silken covering. The action wasn't registered at first, but, after a few more laps, Lucy's bra was soaked in warm saliva and clinging to her skin. It was flimsy for a bra, she knew, because she could actually feel his tongue brushing against her erect nipple through the fabric.

And she groaned again.

Another sound that Natsu decided he loved. Her voice was succulent, worth every slow, burning touch and kiss. He wanted to hear it again…

He repeated his actions, but switched breasts, leaving the right mound open to the cold air. Again, as his mouth lathered her covered breast in wet licks, she groaned, her hands still pressing onto his head. She liked the way it felt, having wet silk rub the tender skin of her overtly large breasts—it was erotic. And she loved it. Heavens, she was such a naughty girl…

But, at this point, she didn't care. She wanted to be a naughty girl, for just this moment in time, just for this pleasure, just for this feeling. So, she, with great reluctance, pulled Natsu's face away from her breasts, arched her back, pushing her glorious, rounded flesh into his face, and unhooked her bra before flinging it off into some corner of the kitchen. She would find it later—what mattered was _this_, here and now.

She waited a few seconds, her eyes closing in preparation for the pleasure that would surely befall her in the next few seconds. However, that pleasure never came. Irritated by this, the blonde's eyes snapped open and locked with the gaze of her partner's. He was staring blankly at her exposed chest, eyes unblinking, completely zoned. She didn't know what he was thinking about, exactly, but she, out of need, grabbed his hands and forcibly connected them with the skin of her breasts once more.

Promptly, Lucy let out a shuddering breath that traveled to the tips of her toes. The gruff skin of his hands against the innocent skin of her chest felt amazing. Too amazing really—no man who had every touched her chest had evoked such a reaction. What made Natsu so special? The silent question was moot, though, when he finally took the initiative and gave another harsh squeeze of his hands, fingers contracting and pressing into the soft skin, sinking and creating dips. Above her, Natsu found that he couldn't look away as his hands began to knead, squish, rub and pull on her breasts in a way that was oh, so…erotic. And her nipples, he felt them brushing against his palms, were hard like little pebbles.

They were pink, too, he noted after lifting a hand to inspect this.

"So cute," he found himself saying.

Lucy perked at this, her head lifting from the tiles with an embarrassed flush. "_C-cute?_ Don't just stare at them, Natsu!"

He ignored this though, because they _were_ cute. All creamy, white and soft with a little pink dot in the center—like ice cream with a cherry on top. It was so Lucy. He dropped his head to the valley of her cleavage, pushing both of the mounds together, and kissed the skin there.

Lucy sighed, liking the feel of his lips.

And, feeling ever adventurous, he continued to kiss down the line of her cleavage, tongue making a nice trail in its wake, before circling the little, sensitive bud of her left breast. Round and round his tongue went, teasing, he knew, but it had Lucy, beneath him, writhing again and rubbing her hips into his to create sweet, pleasurable friction that made him hiss in delight. Pushing back with his hips, grinding, Natsu allowed himself to envelope the bud in his mouth, running his tongue back and forth over it, sucking like a newborn, with his hands clenching in time.

Each time he sucked, both hands would clench, and every time, Lucy whined. And each time she whined, she was rewarded with another lick to her nipple, which, ultimately, made her finally press her thighs together in hopes of relieving the ache that had settled there quite some time ago. Natsu noticed this, her thighs pressing into one another and her hips no longer moving with his own, and he released her breast with a popping sound.

There was a nice little bruise mark on her areola, he noted with smug satisfaction. Lucy would be looking at it for weeks—the hickey that he had given her. It made his pants feel tighter just thinking about it. Now that he was thinking about his pants, Natsu glanced downwards at himself, noticing that he still was wearing all of his clothes, even his scarf. That had to change, he thought with a frown. If Lucy wasn't wearing a top, then neither would he; it was only fair.

So he simply stripped his overcoat, tossing it like Lucy had done her shirt and bra, relishing in the feel of the cold air striking his overly-heated skin. He was always hot, his body ran on a higher temperature than that of the normal human's, but now, it was as if his skin was on fire. It was too hot. Really, it was.

But, that was okay, because he found that he liked it.

Brushing his fingers over Lucy's ample bosom again, watching her face when her brow crinkled in pleasure, he continued down, circling his index fingers over the pebble-like nipples of both mounds that heaved from her breathing, and then over the taut skin of her stomach. She was almost as hot as he was. And the further down his hands traveled, fingers dipping into her naval, and then dancing over her hips, he knew that it would just be getting hotter. In fact, he could smell the heat coming from her center that she kept so well hidden from his gaze by pressing her inner thighs together.

Oh, gods, could he ever smell it. It was so strong that it drove him to his knees—actually, he was already on his knees. But, his pants were now feeling all-too tight and constricting, bordering on almost painful. But it was a good kind of painful, he supposed.

And Lucy, it seemed, was experiencing the same kind of pain. Because she let out a low whine of, "Natsu…" that left his insides churning.

"Natsu," she repeated, "take it off…"

Quizzically, Natsu fumbled and stared at her. Take what off? He licked his chapped lips. "What…"

"My skirt, Natsu, my skirt," Lucy ground out, wiggling her hips for emphasis.

Numbly, he set his sights on the scrap of clothing that she had deemed a skirt. It was far too short, riding up her hips with all the wriggling she'd been doing, but he obliged all the same. It was one step closer. Hooking his fingers into the sides, Natsu gave the short thing a tug, and it slipped down her smooth thighs, all the way past her calves and then off her feet, falling just behind them, forgotten. Who cared about the damn skirt, because, now, he was face to face with what had been driving him crazy with its scent.

Lucy's core.

Though it was still covered in pink lace and bows that matched her bra with a small wet spot in the middle that visually indicated her arousal—but the thing was so tiny, she might as well have not been wearing anything at all. A thought that pleased him and made his now throbbing erection pulse.

But, now that he was here, and looking at it—want and lust racing through his veins at a pace that he'd never felt before—he found that he simply had no idea what to do next. Was he supposed to touch it? Or was he supposed to just dive right in? More than that, how, exactly, was he supposed to touch it? He didn't want to hurt her, it was the last thing on his mind, but as he was inexperienced, he just didn't want to take that chance.

So, with great reluctance, he turned his attention back to Lucy—she had her eyes sewn shut and her lips pursed as if she were waiting for something. "Uh, Luce," his voice was a dry croak, "I don't… I mean, I've never…"

Her eyes flew open at this, instantly understanding. He didn't know how? Fine, she would teach him. Embarrassment was the furthest thing from her mind at this point.

One of her small hands sought his own, her fingers clasping onto his as she guided him to exactly where she craved to be touched. Light as a feather, she pressed his fingers down on the soaked fabric of her underwear. And she hissed. "Here," she rasped, dragging his calloused fingers up and down before releasing his hand and falling back onto the tile.

Natsu inhaled sharply. Good gods…she was wet. And the second that his fingers came into contact with her still-covered nether region, that scent increased by tenfold. It was overwhelming in its presence. Hastily, his nostrils flaring, Natsu rubbed her through her panties, soaking in the keening cries that she made each time. The friction was amazing, even though it was just his hand against her core, but, each time his fingers danced across the hard nub that he could feel just beneath the silk, he imagined that it wasn't his fingertips doing this to her, but his throbbing cock.

And the image made him grit his teeth.

It was almost unbearable now, but, he could wait. He wanted to prolong this moment for as long as he could, make Lucy feel the most terrible pleasure. Because this wasn't just about him, this was about her too.

With this in mind, Natsu pressed the heel of his palm into that little nub—an action he knew would reward him with the sweet sound of Lucy's voice. And it did; she gasped something, her hands flying down to meet his. "Do that again, Natsu, again," was the command that came breathlessly.

So he did, he continued to press the heel of his palm into that nub, and when her back arched in pleasure, he took the opportunity to prod at where he thought her entrance was. She moaned, her hips jerking. She wanted him to just do it already…it was driving her crazy!

"Natsu…Natsu…" Her hands pushed his away, much to his initial confusion, before she all but ripped the last piece of clothing on her person off, yanking it down her legs and throwing it harshly away. "Natsu…" She grabbed his hand again, urging towards her center. "Please…" it was begged.

Who was he to deny her?

Wordlessly, and with gritted teeth, Natsu pushed down her legs, spread her thighs widely and gave himself a bird-eye view of the secret place that no one else was allowed to see. Lucy's womanhood. It was smooth, it was pink, it looked soft, and, honestly, it reminded him of a budding flower—just like the rest of her. Natsu, with a grin, settled onto his elbows, still holding down her thighs, and looked at her more closely; his face was much too close to her center, she could feel his hot breath breezing over the damp folds and it was torture. Not to mention a bit embarrassing.

Lucy's hips moved. "Oh, come on…don't stare at it like that…" she said, humiliation in her tone.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, bringing down a hand to finally cup her, "I just thought it was cute."

"It's not – "

Her protests quickly died in her throat when she felt that delicious sensation of his fingers rubbing her again—this time, without the obstruction of her panties. And, by the heavens, did it ever feel fucking _delicious_. She whined lowly in her throat as his hand continuously slid between her thighs, becoming slick with the juice that she had excreted.

"Oh…"

His fingers slipped between her lips, brushing against the highly sensitive skin of her inner folds, and melting into her. Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his own hand as it rubbed, mercilessly, into her sex. It was hypnotizing, watching his fingers dance between the red and pink inflamed skin, and with the way it had her moaning…he didn't know how he could possibly hold on very much longer.

His palm bumped that bundle of nerves again, like a little button, and Lucy yelped. "Oh! Yes, that, right there…" She began pushing herself into his hand, wanting to feel that sensation again.

But he held her hips back. He wasn't quite ready for this to be over yet. There were still a few things that he wanted to try out first.

And the first on his list…

While she was distracted by his thumb flicking over her nub, Natsu cautiously felt around, his middle finger digging through her warm folds, looking for the entrance to her core. It didn't take long, but when he found it, the very tip of his middle finger pressing into it, he felt Lucy suddenly tighten in anticipation. That little hole became smaller, but still wide enough for his finger to easily slip into. The second he did so, his palm facing upwards, Lucy's hips bucked.

"Natsu…"

She was urging him on, telling him to go forwards.

Slowly, Natsu began removing that finger, pulling it against her inner walls, before sinking it back in. She hissed. And he continued doing this, pumping his single finger in and out of her, her womanhood practically dripping with more juice every time he entered her. Were all women this wet? It was a vague thought, but one he didn't have time for as he continued making love to her with his hand. Again. His eyes were fixated as his finger delved into her warmth, watching with satisfaction as it disappeared inside of her with each flick of his hand. It was so warm inside of her, he noted, and soft too—like hot velvet or silk, like her undergarments.

He added a second finger then, his ring finger, and let the other two fingers trap her plump outer lips while his thumb continuously pressed against her little button.

"Natsu!"

Lucy's hips bucked.

"Oh, gods, Natsu… Yes! Right there, right there! Oh…"

Faster, he pumped, his fingers drawing small squelching noises from her sex. Faster, in and out, such repetitive motions, and yet, they had the girl below him writhing in pleasure. His fingers inside of her curled upwards, touching the top of her walls.

"Oh!"

By her moan, he realized that she liked whatever he had just done, so he did it again—he curled his fingers before dragging them out, scraping against her insides with the calloused tips of his middle and ring finger.

Lucy gasped, flinging her head back. Oh, gods, he was…he was amazing! For never having touched a woman's body, he seemed to know exactly where to touch and exactly how to do it. Heavens, she was going to come soon…she could feel it by the way her belly was tightening and the way her toes were curling. And all of this was with just his hands! She had never been able to make herself feel like this with just her own hands… His were so hot, rough and all around better—maybe it was because his hands were larger, because they could reach deeper inside of her.

So close…so close…_so damn close!_

Natsu gawked in unbidden fascination as Lucy began grinding into his hand, moving with the motions. Each time his fingers pushed into her, her hips circled, and each time he pulled out, she bucked up. It was…he didn't know how to explain it. Having her riding his hand like this…it was something else entirely. She looked like a goddess—granted, a panting, moaning, sweaty goddess with hair that was sticking to her neck and her face, but a goddess nonetheless.

Deciding to change it up, Natsu, instead of curling his fingers, scissored them inside of her, stretching her insides. Open, close, open, close—the style changed—and then he curled again, cupping his two fingers against the top wall of her womanhood. She bucked wildly at this, a moan falling from her lips, and Lucy, in desperation—because, fucking dammit, she was so _close!_—reached down and rubbed furiously at her own clit with two fingers, her other hand clutching Natsu's to make sure that he didn't pull out while he was working his magic.

She was almost there, almost…_almost_…

"_Uhn!_"

Natsu felt her suddenly clamp down on his hand, her inner walls tightening and squeezing his moving fingers while the rest of her body locked into place. Her legs tensed, knees locking, and her back froze as it arched off of the tile floor, looking as though someone had drawn her up like a marionette from the center of her stomach. Then, the hand the had attached itself to his wrist fell away and her ragged breathing began to slow.

She came, Natsu realized a split second later.

Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers from her and she collapsed onto the cold tile in a boneless mess. The entirety of his right hand was covered in slick juices, making it glisten in the evening light that came through the curtains. He, curiously, lifted that hand up and smelled. Instantly, his eyes rolled back into his head. Good gods…it smelled so good. Like heat, and passion, and salt mixed together. He couldn't resist it—he licked his hand, running his tongue over ever crevice there was as to not miss a single spot. It tasted just as good as it smelled, he thought with a hum of pleasure and a twitch of his waiting member.

"Natsu…" she whispered huskily after a few beats of silence. He watched her, his fingers in his mouth as he sucked them of all the juices he had collected, and when she looked up at him, he felt his body shudder from the intensity. "It's my turn…"

Natsu blinked hazily at her, his eyes hooded and clouded with plain desire, and watched as she heaved herself into a sitting position. Her turn? He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but, before he could do so, she was sitting directly in front of him. Her nose and mouth were just a hair's breadth away from his own, their exhales mingling, and his eyes darkened when she looked up at him from underneath her thick lashes. That look of hers—a look that he would so sorely crave from this point on in his life—promised sensual things.

"Luce…" he murmured, beginning to ask her.

She shushed him, though, by placing a single finger on his cracked lips. "It's my turn now," the blonde repeated; and he suddenly understood as she dragged her fingers from his lips, to his chin and down his throat to his collar bone.

She wanted to touch him.

He realized that he must have made quite the expression, because Lucy sudden burst into throaty, laced with sexual-hunger, giggles and nuzzled the side of his face. Her lips—that were much too soft and much too nice on his skin—compressed on the corner of his jaw, which tightened in response, and she whispered hotly in his ear, "Just sit still, okay?"

He could only comply with a thick swallow when she gently pushed him down onto the floor so that his back rested against the chilly tiles. This time, it was Lucy who sat atop him, in all of her naked glory, and she with a groan, settled her hips onto his. She was pleased to find a resolute hardness poking at her inner thighs—he was enjoying this just as much as her. Smiling, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and leaned down to run her fingers over his glorious body. Nails traced tanned skin, dancing over old scars, outlining rigid muscle and dragging over sensitive nipples. Natsu closed his eyes and pressed the back of his skull into the floor. It was heaven, he decided, having her soft hands touch him all over.

Lucy flattened her palms against his chest, eager to feel the expanse of the hot skin, and then she began rubbing up and down over his pectorals. His darker nipples nicked her hands every now and then, causing him to flinch—he hadn't known that a man's nipples could be sensitive. And when Lucy, experimentally, pinched one, his eyes flew open along with his mouth. It wasn't painful, per se, just…different. It felt good.

The girl above him sighed dreamily, enjoying the way that he let his expressions cross his face so clearly. She loved watching his face, really, it was such a turn on in her opinion—so she continued her torturous pleasure and raked her hands down his pectorals and over his clenching abdominals that rippled in time with her every touch. In truth, she had always been fascinated with his stomach muscles—they looked so taut, so defined—and from the first time she'd seen him shirtless, she'd wanted to touch them. Now, she supposed, her wish would be granted. Slowly, she took a single finger and dipped it across the ridges of his muscle, running it through the lines of his stomach and then fingering his naval before repeating the actions.

Much to her pleasure, his muscles were just as firm, hot and wonderful as they appeared—and sensitive too, because his breathing was becoming ragged and his hands were clenching. She leaned forward even further, her hands still lingering on the muscles so dangerously close to the waistband of his trousers, and then repaid the treatment he had given her earlier. She sucked on his neck, his collar bone, leaving a trail of hot saliva, and then licked her way to his chest where she, with a devilish smirk, enveloped his nipple.

Natsu let loose a breathy sigh at this.

But she wasn't done with him—Lucy, in all of her naughty wiles, bit down on the sensitive tip of flesh and then soothed it with a few licks. He groaned, hands twitching by his sides in a silent declaration of how badly he wanted to touch her. She wouldn't let him though, as she quickly released his nipple to change to the other, biting down again. If he hadn't been so pleasantly overwhelmed, Natsu supposed he would have told her that with the way she was biting him, it reminded him of a cat. She was a cat alright—a naughty, naughty vixen of a cat.

The blonde, having had enough of just touching and tasting his upper body, scooted off of him and grabbed for his pants. Natsu jerked.

She wanted to take off his pants already? His head came up to look at her while she worked meticulously at the material with both hands, straddling his shins and leaving him a view of her exposed pussy. It was still soaked, almost gleaming, and it was still red from his earlier ministrations… His manhood gave an excited jump at this, causing Lucy, who's hands were now tugging down his pants, to stare at it in wonder. Licking her lips, the blonde yanked off his pants, leaving her partner in nothing but his boxers, which were pitching a rather large tent.

For two seconds, she stared at it, her hands subconsciously clenching and un-clenching in their desire to touch and feel, before practically leaping at him. She placed her elbows on his thighs, holding him down, her breasts falling onto the lower portion of his boxers, and she looked back up at Natsu with that seductive smirk of hers.

"No touching," she said almost smugly.

His throat ran dry. No touching…gods, that would be hard, he knew. Already, he ached to just take her hands in his own and then stroke himself through his underwear. But he nodded nonetheless, watching her smile in appreciation, and then shuddering when she took her pointer finger and pressed delicately against the bulge. It was a soft action, almost as if she were testing the waters, but it felt so damn good to just have her poke it with a single finger.

He grunted.

With that, almost as if she were taking it as a sign of his acceptance, Lucy wrapped her hand around the bulge. Natsu resorted to hissing his pleasure, his hips jerking when she squeezed his shaft and chafed the material of his boxers against it. Slowly, she shifted her hand upwards, judging the size of him with full squeezes.

From what she could tell, he was large, thick and just the right size for her—if not a little bigger, which she wouldn't have minded at all—and the thought excited her, her thighs feeling that sticky warmth renewed. He was unbelievably warm too. She could feel it through his underwear, this radiating warmth that pulsed in her hand. And she wanted it, she wanted that warmth, that pulsation all for herself; she was a greedy girl.

Lucy grabbed his length again, finding the tip through the material, and rubbed her thumb over it, mercilessly. His head was leaking pre-cum and it dampened the cotton of his underwear just enough to make the rubbing easier. She swirled her thumb, not pausing for him to catch his breath.

"Lucy…" he gasped out.

Hearing her name torn from his lips made her nether region throb. It sounded so guttural when he said it that way…

"Lucy," Natsu said again, voice strained. "Off…please…"

Her swirling slowed as she peered at him inquisitively. He wanted his boxers off so soon? She was about to deny his request, as she hadn't yet had enough fun, but when she saw his flushed face, pinched with desire, she remembered that he was inexperienced. He'd never been touched by a woman before so this was all new to him—new and over whelming. Lucy glanced back down at his boxers, feeling his cock twitch in her hands, signaling that he would be ready for release soon. She sighed deeply before complying.

Off his boxers went, catching briefly on his throbbing erection and making him sneer at the sensation.

Lucy had been right about his size—he was large, larger than she'd seen before, and thick too, to the point that she wondered if she would actually wrap her whole hand around his shaft. Well, she decided, there was only one way to find out, and that was to do it. Her hands reached for his member again, and both of them shuddered from the contact of hot, _hot_ foreskin against cool palms. She ran her fingertips over his length, going from the tip of him down to the base. A streak of pleasure and pride ran through her as he moaned and stiffened. Emboldened, she wrapped her fingers around his girth and slowly stroked his length.

Another grunt.

The sensation were divine as she tightened her hold on his cock, and he seemed hyper aware of all that was happening. Lucy—her hands working his member, stroking, thumbing the head, touching the base. The vixen in question felt herself wanting to groan. His manhood was different compared to the rest of him. His body was all tough skin, calloused, scarred and taut, but, his swollen member was different. It was smooth in her hands, a rippling vein traveling up the side, with a soft, enflamed mushroom-shaped head that oozed another dollop of pre-cum. It was so smooth, but so hard, and so slick in her hands; such a contrast to the rest of him.

After drinking in these details, she found that she simply couldn't resist any longer. She wanted to taste him for herself. The blonde dipped her chin and stuck out her tongue, giving his tip an experimental lick, and watched from underneath her eyelashes for his reaction.

"Lucy!"

His body shuddered. _Fuck,_ he wanted to curse aloud.

She did it again, flicking her tongue out and licking away the pre-cum gathering in the slit of the tip. It was clear, salty and a bit diluted, but, she didn't care. What she cared about was seeing his reactions. Because, heavens, they were something marvelous. When he ground out something unintelligible, Lucy took the opportunity to trail her wet muscle along the ridge of the underside of the head and against his flushed bulbous tip before sucking it into her mouth and beginning to bob her head frantically.

This time, he did curse. A loud, "_Fuck!_"

She felt her pride swelling again, loving the fact that she could make him writhe with just a stroke of her tongue. Every time she sucked down, pushing his cock into her mouth, her hands below would simultaneously stroke whatever she couldn't reach, and when she bobbed up, her tongue swirled around his head and flicked the slit teasingly. It was the best torture Natsu had ever received. The more she sucked and bobbed, the harder it became for his hands to remain by his sides, docile. How in the seven hells was he supposed to stay still under this kind of pleasure?

There was another hard, hard suck from Lucy and her hands gripped the base of his length, massaging. And he felt a stirring in his sex, the tell-tale sign of what was about to come. Lucy felt his manhood begin to twitch in her mouth, the head jumping and his shaft contracting.

He was about to come…

Natsu whined lowly in his throat, the pleasure almost blinding. He needed to pull out of her mouth, he knew, feeling his cock throb again, but it felt so good…

"Lucy…I…I'm going to…" he was trying to warn her, she realized quickly. "Oh, _fuck_…" But it was too late. Natsu lurched up, yanking his burning member from Lucy's sweet, soft lips, and held onto the base with his hands. It didn't stop him from sporadically shooting ribbons of thick, creamy ejaculate all over her throat and chest, though. Gasping, the dragonslayer released his still-engorged manhood and fell back onto his elbows. "Sorry, Lucy…" he mumbled as his chest heaved and sweat glistened on his skin. "I should have pulled out…"

She only shook her head at him. "It's okay… It's not like I wasn't prepared for it, you know." The blonde smiled at him sweetly, ignoring the erotic feel of his semen sliding down her chest like white icing. Gods, she was so perverted… "But, Natsu…" She caught his attention as she rolled to the side and onto the chilling tile again. Her hands reached down to her thighs, rubbing the area just about her core, but not quite touching it. "I need…I need you…"

She didn't need to say it twice; Natsu pounced on her. Hands were pulling at her body, tweaking at her nipples, running lower and lower and just barely skimming her sex before coming back up and tracing her collar bone. Gone was the innocent Natsu, Lucy realized with a shudder. He knew exactly what he was doing now, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would easily be dark, ruthless and rough. A thought which excited her and made her insides twitch with anticipation.

Sensually, their lips molded in a flurry, gasps coming out when they parted. His hands ghosted over her body again, eliciting shivers, and then grazed her inner thighs, rubbing, coming closer to her aching center. Closer, closer, _closer_…and they would travel right up along her slit, skipping her entrance completely and not even bothering to indulge in her lips. The first time he did it, Lucy passed it off, albeit reluctantly. But, after he did it for a second time, and then a third, a _fourth_, she made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat.

He was _teasing_ her.

"Teasing?" she bit out, glaring at him.

His dark eyes sparked. "You like it," he said simply, repeating the sweet torture all over again.

_Liked it?_ Oh, she knew she did. She was getting wetter and wetter each time his long, slender fingers came just a centimeter shy of entering her. But it had to come to an end soon, otherwise she was sure that she would come clean and push him over and take the reins herself—an action that she knew for a fact no male approved of unless he gave consent to it first.

"Natsu, please…" she said in a voice that made him shudder.

But he only looked down at her darkly, his fingers tracing circles over her lower lips in an agonizing manner. "Please what?"

She grimaced, trying to push into his hand. She wasn't going to play his game! But, he pulled his hand away completely with a smirk, and she whined from the loss of contact. "Please…just…touch me."

"Be specific, Luce," he murmured into her ear as his hand began tracing her slit. It traveled up and down, slipping through the juices she had once again created in her state of need, but it never, not once, entered her.

Lucy huffed at him, her face contorting. "Touch my pussy, right now, or I swear…"

Her wish was granted as his fingers—two of them, his index and his middle—sank into her warmth. She gasped. Oh, _that_ was what she wanted. Moaning from the back of her throat, Lucy began grinding her hips into his hand again, something that he loved to watch, and Natsu began pumping his hand.

She was slick, wetter than she had been previously, and his fingers slipped in and out of her easily.

"Ahn…" Lucy hummed. If he was going to go this pace, so fast and rough, then she was sure that she would come again…and while she welcomed that whole heartedly, what she wanted right now was _not_ his hand.

Though she didn't voice this, Natsu had the same thought. He could barely sit there and watch his fingers, he wanted to bury himself inside of her. That was what he wanted. So he retracted his hand, Lucy whining at the action, before taking his erection and slathering it in the juices on his digits. Lucy watched him do this with something feral in her gaze, watched him touch himself and wipe _her_ juices on _his_ thick, throbbing cock. Her sex gave a sore ache.

"Sorry, Luce, I just can't wait anymore…" he apologized as he laid on top of her.

"Me neither," she said breathlessly.

His hands couldn't move fast enough, it seemed as he guided his cock to her twitching pussy. When they connected, and she felt his cock press against her, they both groaned and she prepared herself to be entered. However, just as she thought he was about to pierce into her, she thought maybe he had slipped. His shaft ran up her slit, sliding right over her clit and making her grit her teeth at the soft, hot pleasure stroking over her immensely sensitive button. Then he pulled back, pressing a little more against her opening, enough for the nerve endings to feel it, before his flaring head pulled back again and stroked along the length of her sex. He tentatively pressed the head of his cock against her pearl then, both of them groaning as they watched his pre-cum mix with her juices as he swirled his tip around her nub before he dragged it back down.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped, her spine arching, "what are you…?"

Then, his hips twitched and his head pushed into the first few folds of her womanhood. Instantly, her hands flung down to rest on his shoulders, bracing herself for the wave of pleasure that would surely come. Inch by tantalizing inch, he slid into her, meeting little resistance as she was so wet—his dick tightened as he pushed into her deeply, her silky walls enveloping him like a glove. When he was fully inside, the head of his member bumping what probably was her uterus, and his balls pressed up against her perineum, Lucy gave out a strangled moan.

Never had she been so filled, so stretched! It was…wonderful. _He_ was wonderful. She wanted this sensation to last forever…the sensation of pure pleasure tingling up her spine and racing through her veins, fiery and hot and oh, _so_ addicting.

"Natsu," Lucy wheezed, "wait. Stop, just… Oh, gods, just wait…" Her hands fluttered over his shoulders and to his face, tracing his eyelids, nose and mouth.

But he, however, had other plans. "Sorry," he repeated, his lips kissing the tips of her pale fingers. "I can't…" The dragonslayer pulled out of her completely, his manhood dragging slowly, until the tip of his head was once again placed at her entrance. Then, he plunged roughly back in. "You just…feel too _good_…" he groaned the last part, head angling down in order to stare at the place where they were now joined. The sight of her clean-shaven, pink and red sex with a swollen nub, split by his own member made him almost drool—it was so tempting to look at as he pulled back out of her, and he couldn't fight the desire as his eyes locked onto the two wet organs.

Lucy let her mouth fall open in a silent cry as Natsu began moving. It was to his own rhythm, fast and rough, pulling out and just leaving the head inside of her before ramming back inside. Sensitive skin met sensitive skin, the fuzz along the base of his shaft skimming her clit and making her moan in tandem, and her hips began rolling in time with him.

His size was perfect, his length was perfect and with the way it was rubbing her insides…she didn't know how else to put it, but it was _perfect_. He had this curve to him that liked to stroke her G-spot, and he probably didn't even know he was doing it, but his member was heating up inside of her. She had known that he could heat up his body—but it had never occurred to her that he could specifically heat up his own nether regions. Keeping silent, even when he nicked that spot again—the one just on the roof of her insides where his fingers had been caressing a while before—Lucy brought her knees up to her chest, deepening the length of penetration.

"Yes…" she moaned when Natsu slipped deeper inside of her.

But after that, she was silent again, focusing on the sound of the harsh slap of their flesh coming together again and again. It was the only sound in the room other than her harsh breathing and Natsu's ragged panting and grunting. Impossibly, he began thrusting faster, decreasing the amount of which he pulled out, but pushing back in with such force that Lucy's back almost lost its grip on the tile floor beneath her.

"So…good…"

She liked that, he thought with another harsh thrust. She liked it fast and rough, huh? Sounded just like her, just like a little spitfire. With a lazy smirk, Natsu pitched forward and down, his face falling in between her raised legs to lap at her nipples. She yelped, feeling his sharp teeth connect. He mimicked the action, biting her breasts, alternating between thrusting and biting.

That was when Lucy's innards clamped down on his cock.

"_Fuck_, Luce…" Natsu fell back, his rhythm destroyed for the time being. He picked up a more languid pace, sliding in and out slowly but fully. He took his time sliding every inch of himself inside, rubbing right over the spongy, inner area and listening to her raw gasps. Another slow thrust, taking a full ten seconds to slide all the way in, and this time, Lucy's hips rolled, pushing him further inside.

"Please… Oh, please…" Her plead was half-finished, but he understood what she wanted. Faster. Harder. Rougher.

To answer this, he stopped moving completely, causing Lucy to squirm, and then said, "Look at me, Lucy."

She blinked at his rough voice, her insides melting at the sound of her own name on his lips. When she looked at him though, that was when he began jackhammering into her body with strength and speed she didn't know he possessed. "Oh, gods! _Natsu!_" Her back arched off of the floor, hips bucking wildly into him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, though, even as his hips were thrusting into her, making her breasts bounce wildly and the squishy sounds of the thrusting, the slap of skin when he thrust in faster, met her ears.

How was he so _good?_ She didn't have time to ponder on this, however, because she suddenly found herself flipped over and onto her stomach, Natsu still ramming into her from behind. His hands were on her waist, fingers digging into her pale flesh as he forcibly brought her backside to connect with his strong hips.

Lucy cried out, his name tearing from her lips—and a vague part of her wondered how it could possibly be _her_ voice, sounding so wanton and needy and _desperate_. Recklessly, she began to move with him, her forearms shrouding her forehead that rested on the cool tiles, and her rear lifting up higher into the air. Natsu complied with a few grunting sounds, his hands roaming her back, stroking the pale flesh. Back and forth, the two rocked, the sounds of their love-making echoing in the kitchen. The squelching noises grew louder and louder as Lucy's pussy grew wetter and wetter. She swore she was actually dripping on the floor—something that had never happened to her before.

And she was already well on her way to that peak!

With new fervor, Lucy ground into Natsu. "Yes…yes, please, right there…right there…oh, yes…" Nonsense began spilling from her mouth, and it wouldn't stop. It just kept coming and coming, mutterings of, "yes," and, "please," and, "right there,".

Natsu hissed when she began to feel tighter. "Gods, _Lucy_…" At this rate, he wasn't going to last for very long… Before that happened, before he fell of the edge, he wanted to make her feel that same pleasure, at least once more. It was only fair, after all.

While he was busy thrusting, Lucy panting and whimpering underneath of him, one of his hands snaked around her hip and underneath to rub at her clit. Her ass surged back the moment his finger and the nub came into contact, and she let loose a loud shriek of, "_Oh!_" He did it again, alternating between rubbing, thumbing and then plucking—which drove her insane.

"_Nat_su! Gods, yes! Oh, yes! Right there, right there, right _there!_ Please, oh, gods, _uhn_…" It was like her vocabulary had been reduced to that of a five-year-old's. But that was okay, because they had an overwhelming effect on her partner, who gritted his teeth and buried his cock inside of her so painfully fast that Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe.

Oxygen was becoming scarcer and scarcer in the heated kitchen that smelled headily of sex, and Lucy was using all of it that she could find to scream and shout and yell until her throat became sore. She wouldn't be able to talk properly for a while, and considering the force that Natsu was pounding into her with, she wasn't betting on standing either.

Lucy's own hands joined his own down at her center, helping him rub her sensitive nub and near her completion. "So close, Natsu, I'm so…_close!_"

Natsu teetered forward, pressing his tone chest into her back, hips still furiously working, climbing towards that climax. He was panting into the back of her neck, his exhales hot and damp, and the scent of her hair easily overwhelmed his nose. She always smelled so nice. He groaned, nestling his forehead into her pale skin, one of his hands still plucking at her clit and the other now skimming along her ribcage to clasp onto a vigorously shaking breast as it swayed from the force of his incessant assault of her sopping sex. Like a leech, he clasped onto it, rolling the pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and kneaded it, letting the flesh spill from the cracks between his fingers.

Lucy lost it.

"Oh…_oh_…Natsu, I'm…I'm gonna…_ah!_"

Her hips, which had been swiveling and surging back to meet his thrusts halfway, suddenly stilled, her knees locking again and that hand which was rubbing her clit along with his suddenly clasped his hand like a lifeline. Stars danced in her vision as suddenly, her sex spurted clear liquid like a faucet, gushing in a long burst and splashing against the insides of her thighs, his thighs, and the floor as she unleashed a deafening screech of ravished pleasure. She'd _squirted_… She hadn't ever done that before. Never, not once. But, as it died down to a slow trickle, running down the sides of her creamy legs that were reddened from the constant slap of Natsu's strong thighs, she figured that she didn't damn well care. It felt too good.

It was a whole body orgasm—her stomach began writhing, legs flailing, toes curling, and her insides clenched and clamped onto his still-impaling member. Despite this, Natsu kept going, ramming into her with inhuman speed, slipping in and out of her with the help of the steadily-flowing, never-ending juices from her most recent orgasm. But she kept clenching tighter, and tighter, and _tighter_…

"Lucy…" he hissed into the curve of her shoulder. "I'm gonna…come…"

Below him, her body still trying to work off her squirting episode and take in his powerful hammering, her jaw dropped open, fingers still clenching around his at her center. "Do it, Natsu," she said. "It's okay…" As she gave her consent, the inner walls of her pussy clinched, closing up on his cock.

It was enough for Natsu to embed his length to the hilt, his balls making one last resounding slap against the outer lips of her sex, and he shouted obscenities into her skin. Inside of her, he twitched once, twice, a third time, and then let loose three long explosions of his seed into her womb, filling her up to the brim, some of it spilling over and slathering her thighs in the thick, salty-smelling discharge.

He collapsed onto her, knocking them both onto the pleasantly cool kitchen floor with his hardened chest pressing into her soft, curvaceous back.

There were no words, for either of them, about what had just transpired… They'd just had mind-blowing, world-shattering, ear-splitting sex—they understood that much. But what was there to say? _"Wow, that was the best sex I've ever had!"_? No.

Both Natsu and Lucy were still coming down from their highs, panting, in a tangle of jello-like limbs. Neither of them wanted to move, their bodies were too sore and the shock was too great; what they needed was a quick breather, just to get their heads screwed on straight. But, Natsu realized that with the way he was, he was probably crushing Lucy beneath him, suffocating her with her own breasts. While that thought normally would have made him laugh, it only made his mouth twitch in a grin.

He rolled to the side, slowly removing his now flaccid penis from her twitching folds—which let forth another after-gush of milky fluids that dripped onto the tiles below—and flung an arm out, exhaling heavily when he laid out on the cold floor. Wow. He'd never known that sex could feel so…_good_. Sure, he was a hormonal teenage boy; he'd had his fair share of hard-ons, and he'd taken care of them himself—either with his hand or with a cold shower. But this… With Lucy, he felt as though just his hand would never be good enough again. After tasting what it was like, after tasting _her_, he was sure he wouldn't ever be able to go back… Which, he thought dejectedly, could very well develop into a problem for him.

What if Lucy just…wanted to stay friends?

He swallowed nervously. Was he supposed to ask her now? Would it be too opportunistic of him? After all, by taking one look at her, he could tell she wasn't in the mood for a conversation. She was rolled over as well, with a forearm flung across her eyes and her large chest still heaving while she attempted to catch her breath; the sight of her breasts mesmerized Natsu like nothing else—he still thought they were cute, even with bite marks on them and a love bruise on one nipple.

Suddenly, as if she felt his staring, Lucy turned her face to the side so that her cheek rested on the cold tiles and fixed Natsu with a stare. Her eyes were back to normal—having lost that seductive heat that made his insides burn. But her face was still flushed, her cheeks tinted a pretty rose color, and her lips were still swollen from harsh kisses and bites. Hair was clinging to her forehead, the sides of her face and her neck—which, he noted with a sick sense of pride, was still covered in his seed. One thought came to him; she was absolutely gorgeous.

She licked her lips.

"Natsu, I – "

"Luce, you're really pretty."

The blonde, if she had been standing, would have reeled back in shock. Instead, she settled for blinking dumbly and letting her mouth fall open to release a croaky-sounding question, "You think…I'm pretty?"

He nodded. "'Course I do… I've always thought so…" Here, he aimed to stretch his tight back, feeling exhaustion wash over him. It was like all of his energy had been drained completely, and now, he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Lucy in a soft, warm bed and sleep until dusk the next day—with Lucy tucked into his arms, of course.

Lucy, meanwhile, attempted to cover her exposed body with her hands, an embarrassed flush traveling from her cheeks, up to her ears, and then down her neck. Now that she wasn't desperate with desire, and she had time to think clearly, her need for coverage was blaring. Laying in the middle of her kitchen, butt naked, with Natsu just a hand's-length away? Certainly, that was not how she had pictured the day would end…not even in a million years had she thought it would be possible. After all, he had never really shown any interest in her. Or, at least, she thought he never had.

Which begged the inadvertent question: _did he do this simply out of convenience? _

Nervously, the blonde bit her lip, almost wincing after realizing how sore it was.

Now, she hadn't been a virgin. But, she still valued herself more than most flimsy girls out there in the world—she had only ever slept with guys that she had dated; and even then, only after they had passed a certain amount of months together and felt like their relationship was strong. Having sex with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, nor someone who held romantic feelings for her in any way, shape, or form, was _exceedingly_ unlike her.

To be honest, it worried her to some degree. This wasn't something that she did with just anyone…they had to be special. And, the heavens knew that Natsu was special to her—she was damn well in love with the idiot. But…the thing that bothered her the most, was the fact that she didn't know if Natsu valued her as 'special'…

"Ne, Natsu…" her voice was a soft whisper in the painfully quiet kitchen, both of their breathing settling into a more normal rate.

The dragonslayer glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Hm?" His eyes were droopy, as though he were tired, but curious all the same.

The words came spilling from her mouth before she could stop herself. "Do you like me?" Realizing what she had just asked, Lucy sucked her lips back, her brown eyes growing wider than her late mother's favorite saucers, and she hid her face in shame, blocking their eye-to-eye connection with her hands.

Oh, how stupid could she be? He was her teammate, her _nakama_, of course he _liked_ her—just definitely _not_ in the sense that she meant; the romantic sense. A part of her doubted that Natsu even knew what the word romantic _meant_. Besides that, how could she ask him that at a time like this? They'd just screwed their _brains_ _out_—and she turned redder at the thought—and they were still in that stage of utter euphoria where they would say _anything_. Furthermore—

"Nah, Luce… I don't think I like you…"

Her heart stopped in her chest, her breathing freezing, making it hard for her to concentrate.

"…I think I love you."

And her heart rate picked back up again, her breathing more erratic than before. She flung her arm away from her face. "You…you _what?_ You think that you…_love_ me?" Her mouth dropped open in shock, surprise clear in her eyes.

Natsu nodded simply. "Yeah, I mean, I think so… I'd never really imagined doing this before, I didn't think it was all that important. But…now," and he turned on his side again with a grin that could melt the coldest ice in anyone's heart, "I can't imagine doing something like that again without you."

"So…" Lucy murmured as her eyes dulled, despite his sunny disposition—the look worried the dragonslayer. "You just want…" she hesitated before saying softly, "…sex?"

Natsu blinked his brice-colored eyes at her in surprise, quirking a brow. "No, of course not. I mean, yeah I want it—I don't think I could go a week without it now," he snickered, a lecherous smile on his face that made Lucy flush again, "but, I can't imagine going a day without you by my side…"

The celestial mage's throat was dry and she had to swallow thickly, fluttering her eyelashes. "So…you love me?"

He nodded again. "You're my _nakama_, but, it's like you're _more_ than that… I don't know how to explain it, really…but, I want to hold you when you cry, smile with you, laugh with you, share your anger and pain, and I just want to be with you… Is that love?"

"Yeah…" Lucy murmured, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yeah, I think it is…"

Natsu chuckled throatily, stretching his arms out above him. "Well, then, I love you, Lucy," he said with a smile.

"I…love you too," the blonde replied shakily.

And there it was. The confession that she had thought would never happen. She had known she was in love with him for a while now, and while some part of her had been hoping he would return her feelings, another part of her had told her to not bet on it… And here they were! In love. Together.

"Man, Luce," he interrupted after the short pause. "I'm tired… Am I supposed to feel this tired?"

"Depends on the person, really," she replied breathily, feeling a yawn coming on. Truthfully she, too, was tired. "And the length of time that we, you know…" She couldn't finish her thoughts. After all, what could she call it?

_Sex_ was too bland, _intercourse_ was too scientific, _fucking_ too informal and dirty, and _making love_ was too…well, _mushy_. Was there any proper term for them to describe what had just happened? She honestly didn't know, and Natsu probably didn't much care what she _called_ it, so long as they still did it in the future—in some ways, he was such a child; this was okay with her, though, because she loved that part about him.

"Hmm," came his voice then, a distant hum as though he was already well on his way to falling asleep. "I wanna cuddle," he said suddenly, his eyes flashing open with a sparkle in their depths.

"Right here? Right now?" Lucy asked incredulously. Her legs shifted ever so slightly, feeling the fluids that were growing cold and that were still soaking on the floor. This, in the mess of their own copulation, was not the proper place to cuddle… Not when she was sticky and wet and on a hard kitchen floor.

Natsu sensed her resignation towards the matter and watched silently as her face changed. Her legs were rubbing together just a fraction, as if she was testing the amount of fluids on her lower body, and only then did his eyes stray to the…absolute _mess_ that they had created. It was an entire puddle—not that he was particularly _bragging_ about it, or anything—and she was sitting right in the middle of it.

_Of course she doesn't want to cuddle in that,_ a voice in the back of his head berated. What she probably wanted was a nice…warm…bed… His eyes twinkled.

Before Lucy could comprehend what was going on, she was swept up into a pair of muscular, tanned and comfortingly-warm arms like a princess of some sort. With one arm, Natsu was bracing the tops of her shoulders and the bottom of her neck, and with the other he was cupping the backs of her knees; he was grinning.

Startled, she thrashed and kicked a leg out. "_Natsu,_ what are you doing?"

However, she received nothing but an amused snort of laughter.

"Seriously, Natsu," Lucy huffed as he quickly exited the kitchen and rounded a corner. "What are you…" She paused, though, her lips forming a solid 'o' of surprise, when she realized that he was heading straight for her bedroom, never straying from the path.

He kicked her door open with a single foot, Lucy feeling the flaming urge to shout, "Hey! Don't break my door!"—she held her tongue though, because in the next second she found herself being flung onto her soft, soft bed. She landed with an _oomph_, sinking into the mattress. And before she could hoist herself up, or cover her body properly with the pink sheets, Natsu was diving onto the bed with her, sprawling out all over the place—hands flinging out, legs tangling in her own, nuzzling the back of her neck like a tame cat.

"Hey," the celestial mage huffed. "At least let me pull the covers up…"

Her demand was met with a snort from her lover, the gust of air ruffling a few strands of her golden hair—but he swiftly had the covers removed from underneath the two of them and settling over their chests. Lucy sighed comfortably at this, willingly letting Natsu wrap his strong arms around her waist and spoon her against his font side. There was nothing sexual about the act—though many men would have taken advantage of it. She could tell that he simply wanted to hold her close.

"Lucy," he said softly into her shoulder, "I love you…"

Her heart had never swelled to such an extent before, and she felt herself smiling before she reached down and placed her hands on top of his as the rested just above her naval. "I love you too…"

That night, as she fell asleep, she felt flooded by her new favorite smell; the scent of Natsu. The scent of smoke and peaches…

* * *

**_Gahdsodnhfdjlkaoie. I had no idea how to end it without making it so...cheesey, you know? But I tried my best . Can you guys believe that this whole thing was a whopping 13, 294 words?! And can you believe that it took me three straight days to write? I took a small break from Adherence because I just couldn't get this out of my head... Damn hormones. Being a girl sucks sometimes, ne? Anyway, like I said before, reviews are most helpful! I am severely out of my comfort zone writing this, but, good authors must step outside of the box! So I would really like any constructive criticism! Thank you all! :)_**


End file.
